Potterstuck
by SHSLDork
Summary: (( Sorry, I know this has been done a million times, but I just had too. Reviews are appreciated c: ))
1. Chapter 1

Karkat forcibly slammed his text book onto the small desk in his dorm, with a loud groan he fell back onto his bed._ 'Gryffindor…'_ He thought. '_Of all the houses…Gryffindor…' _ He tried to convince himself it wasn't the worst he could have been put in, there was still Hufflepuff. That was probably one of the most girlish names a house could ever have. '_Equius must be so pissed off getting put in a house with such a feminine name…'_ Looking down at his small digital watch clipped around his wrist he almost gasped out loud. '_Four P.M.?! I was supposed to meet Kankri at Diagon Alley almost thirty minutes ago! Man…he will rant even more than usual thanks to my great time-management skills.' _With that, Karkat grabbed his red and gold scarf and messily wrapped it around his neck hurrying to the spot his brother said they were to meet at.

As Karkat ran threw as many short cuts he knew to get to Diagon Alley, he couldn't help but feel slightly nervous, not that he would ever admit that. Diagon Alley was a big hangout spot for lots of the students at Hogwarts, you couldn't walk a few inches without seeing the striped scarf of one of its students. Finally he could see his brother, who looked awfully a lot like himself, standing in front of a small shop. Normally Kankri would be wearing a bright red sweater, but ever since he was chosen to be in the Ravenclaw house it was replace with either a grey, black, or deep blue one.

Kankri soon spotted Karkat and narrowed his eyes at him. '_He is pissed, and the worst part is I don't blame him…'_ Karkat slowly walked up to the other with a slightly guilty expression on his face.

"Look I…" Karkat started, being abruptly cut off by his older sibling.

"Please, save the excuses, I do not wish to hear them. They are just a big waste of time and you have already wasted enough time getting here." His brother said in an annoyed tone.

"…Right" Was all Karkat could get in before Kankri began to speak again.

"Let's begin shopping for the items on our list. I have to be in class early tomorrow so I would like a good night's sleep, we mustn't be out too late." He said, grabbing the end of Karkat's scarf and pulling him into the nearest store. "First things first, writing utensils." Kankri mumbled, continuing to pull Karkat with him even once they were inside the store. With closer inspection, he noticed the store was filled with students, the color of each of their scarfs varying. Kankri's scarf was a dark blue and grey, showing he was in the Ravenclaw house. Karkat was a bit sad he was separated from his older sibling, but he had too much pride to ever tell the other that. Besides the fact that Kankri talked far too much, he wasn't exactly an awful brother. They already agreed to meet up at a small café once every few days or so.

"Well, let's make this quick then." Karkat said, looking down at the never ending list in his hands. '_Man, you'd never think that anyone would ever need so much stuff just for a wizard's school.'_

After for what felt likes hours, who's to say it wasn't, the two finally got near the bottom of their lists. "I am getting pretty fucking hungry…" Karkat whined to his brother.

" I suppose we could stop for a light snack, and…" Kankri stopped for a short moment, delivering a hard smack to Karkat's head. "Watch your mouth, you could trigger someone!" He said, making a small sigh come from Karkat. That was another thing he couldn't stand, his brother and his damn triggers. '_Who cares if someone gets triggered!?'_ Karkat wondered, knowing not to say anything about it out loud.

The two brothers headed to a small café, the one they decided would be a meet up spot for the two of them. They would send each other a text most likely, when they wanted to see each other. After they were seated, a small looking waitress came and took their orders. Once she left, the two were left in awkward silence which didn't last long since Kankri was there. The older sibling began rambling on about the people he had met so far and how he couldn't believe they were actually accepted into Hogwarts. After a while, Karkat zoned out, having little interest in what the other was talking about until one word caught him by surprise.

"Slytherin? What is that?" He asked, now listening with his undivided attention.

"Slytherin is one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It's known for having the most 'evil' wizards graduating from it. I honestly don't know why a house like that would even still exist, if it's so bad, why would they still keep it around?" Kankri stated before continuing to ramble about how he doesn't think it should even be allowed to exist and such.

After the two finally finished eating, they parted way and headed home. He had a quite pleasant talk with Kankri in the café, even though it was mostly Kankri talking, but noting was new there. Karkat couldn't help but feel relieved at how quickly the topic of his lateness was dropped.

Entering his house's building, he tried not to be too loud. If John, the house's staff advisor, was woken he would be in loads of trouble for being out past curfew. Making his way through the lounge he about screamed when a sudden voice came from behind him.

"Well aren't you back late?" The voice said teasingly, as Karkat turned around to see Rupioh Nitram leaned up against a marble wall.

"Sheesh, Rupioh, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought I had woken John."

"That would have been a show." He laughed, before walking away without as much as a goodbye. That didn't bother Karkat thought, since he was in such a hurry to get to his room.

Entering his room, Karkat felt relieved, he thought for sure he would have gotten caught. He practically collapsed on his bed as soon as he lazily pulled his shoes, scarf, and jacket off. Tomorrow he had class and he couldn't exactly say he was exited.

The next morning, Karkat woke up so late he was practically running to class. As soon as he found the correct room he hesitantly opened the door, only to be greeted by a nice looking teacher. She excused his lateness due to the fact it was their first day. Karkat felt lucky to be blessed with such a kind teacher and didn't waste a second getting to his seat.

Taking the only seat left he sat next to a rather odd looking boy with glasses on. Both of the lenses were a different color, but he didn't bother to ask. The color of the boy's scarf was blue and grey. '_Ravenclaw…he must be in Kankri's house.' _The silence was broken by the sound of the male's voice.

"Is something the matter, you have been staring at me for the past few minutes now…" He said, a bit hard to understand at first due to a lisp in his voice. "My name is Sollux, I guess we are stuck with each other for the next semester." The boy, Sollux, could barely say his own name. Karkat was going to tease him about it, but decided not to, not knowing how sensitive he was about it. _'At least he isn't a rude asshole.'_ Karkat thought.

"No, no, I just zoned out…My name is Karkat." He said, flipping open his notebook and writing the date at the top of it.

"Nice to meet you, KK." Sollux said without looking up from his notes even once.

_'KK…? Was that some nickname he just decided to give him?' _Karkat ignored it, not wanting to even wonder where or why he just was nicknamed out of the blue like that. "Nice to meet you too…Sollux…" He said, wondering if he should have called him 'SL' or 'SX' or something, but he didn't want to sound like he was trying to mock him.

After a long first period, they were dismissed by a loud ringing noise. The teacher said goodbye and went into her office, leaving the clueless freshmen to find their next class.

"Hey, KK, what is your next class?" The boy asked, finally looking at Karkat, giving him a nice view of his two colored eyes. Karkat had to hold in a small 'whoa' as he saw the others eyes.

"Next class…I have potion making…" He said, reading it off his schedule.

"I have that as well, do you want to walk together?" Sollux asked.

"Yea, that'd be cool." Karkat said, glad he had at least made a friend to walk with him.

As the two walked down the hall a rather old looking boy approached Sollux. He was had long bangs, long enough that you couldn't even see his eyes at all. His scarf was grey and yellow, Karkat wasn't quite sure which house that was, but if he were to guess he'd say Hufflepuff. Slytherin didn't seem like a bright colors sort of house.

"Sollux, w-what class do you ha-have next?" The boy asked. Karkat immediately recognized the lisp the boy spoke with, it was almost exactly the same as Sollux's the only difference was the boy twitched and stuttered every so often. Karkat immediately looked over to Sollux for an explanation, but gave up after he didn't receive one. The two spoke for a bit before they parted.

"See you later, Mituna." Sollux said before turning back to Karkat. "That was my older brother." He said in response to the questioning look Karkat was giving him. "He suffers from pretty minor brain damage, so talking can be pretty difficult for him." Sollux explained before the two of you headed off to Potion Making.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurloz walked over to his bed, grabbing his scarf off it. The school really had no dress code other than the single scarf to represent their house. He wrapped it loosely around his neck, pulling on his black boots and putting on his black and white skeleton printed hoodie. He couldn't say he liked the scarf they had to wear, it was green and black striped to represent Slytherin. It didn't match his purple and black normal get up, but he decided to just go with it.

After leaving his room, he made his way out of the house. On his way out he spotted Cronus and Eridan, but didn't need to worry about them attempting to start a conversation since he scared the hell out of both of them. He brought his hand up to his sewn lips, knowing they were the reason most people avoided him.

Making his way into the school, he headed to his first class. Upon entering the classroom he got some strange stares, probably not just because of his appearance but also because of his scarves color. Most people didn't like Slytherins too much, they thought they were evil, it was probably true. Kurloz took a seat in the back of the class, hoping to avoid any communication with the rest of the students. Normally when he began to use sign language and they got frustrated and walked away.

As class dragged on, Kurloz started to zone out when an odd looking boy sat down next to him. The boy hid awkwardly behind his bangs, fidgeting slightly as he stared down at the desk. After a few moments of awkward silence he looked up at Kurloz and spoke. "He-hello." The boy had a lisp and twitched oddly as he spoke. Kurloz replied with a shy wave and the two just began to take notes.

After class, they both closed their notebooks and left the classroom. Neither of them knew why, but they walked through the halls together. Kurloz looked to the small boy and signed. "_What is your name?" _

The boy looked at him for as second as if to comprehend what he was signing. "M-my name is M-m-mituna." He said, his stuttering enough for make an impatient person mad.

_"So you can understand motherfucking sign language, sweet. My name is Kurloz." _Kurloz signed with a small grin on his face. It made him glad that someone else could understand him. "_What class do you have after this, Short Stuff."_ He motioned, giving Mituna a nick name right off the bat.

"I-I am able t-to unders-stand yo-you." Mituna said, looking over the others odd appearance, not that looks mattered much to him. "I ha-have Wo-workshop." He said, not minding the sudden nick name.

"_Maybe you and I could get together after class or some shit." _Kurloz gestured, not entirely sure why he was asking the boy to hang out with him. It just made him happy that someone actually could understand him. "_You got a phone?"_

Mituna looked deep in thought for a few moments before nodding shyly and ripping a scrap of paper out of his notebook. He scribbled down some numbers and handed it to Kurloz with a smile. Looking down at the paper, Kurloz couldn't help but notice how neat the boy's handwriting was. How he twitched a lot made him think Mituna would have pretty messy handwriting.

"_Sweet, I guess I will see you around." _ Kurloz signed before heading off to his next class. He was pretty disappointed that they couldn't even walk to their next classes together, but they were on opposite sides of the building and Kurloz couldn't help but worry if Mituna would even find his way to his next class. He shook the thought out of his head, a bit confused on why he was even worrying about someone else. He never did that, ever.

Walking down the hall the first thing Kurloz did was pull out his phone and enter Mituna's number, just in case he lost the slip of paper. After he finally reached his classroom he did the same thing as usual and hid in the back, this time he was a bit disappointed to have no one like Mituna next to him. Oddly the boy was actually good company, that was the first time he could ever say he enjoyed having someone around. With a muted sigh he was forced to actually pay attention, having nothing better to do.

After all of the classes ended, he quickly headed back to his dorm, removing his shoes and scarf. Kurloz pulled out his cell phone and went to the contact he had made earlier for Mituna and stared at the numbers for a moment, deciding whether he should text it or not. Finally, making up his mind Kurloz finally sent him a message, it was just a simple hello. He would be lying to himself it he said he actually was expecting a reply as soon as he got one.

"_H3LL0! TH15 15 KURL0Z, R1HG7?" _The message read, his typing style was a bit hard to read at first and not to mention his spelling errors, but they were actually pretty cute.

"_Yes, this is Kurloz :o)" _He wrote back.

"_G00D 1 W45 H0P1NG 1 W45N7 5EX71NG 50M3 57R4NG3R"_ Mituna teased, sex-puns was another stupid thing he did a lot. Normally they made people feel awkward, but again it was something that Kurloz found cute.

"_Honk :o)" _

"_H0NK!"_ Mituna sent back, a small muffled laugh came from Kurloz as he looked at the screen of his phone.

Apparently Mituna must have been sitting in the lounge of his house because his next message was not something Kurloz would have expected to get. _"M3UL1N 4SK3D WH0 1 W45 53X71NG 4ND WH3N 1 70LD H3R 17 W45 Y0U 5H3 FL1PP3D 0U7 4ND 0W 5H3 15 G01NG ON 480U7 F0R81DD3N L0V3 WH47 D035 5H3 M34N"_

"_I believe she is talking about how I am in Slytherin and you are in Hufflepuff. We probably aren't supposed to be motherfucking texting or whatever you call it."_

"_WHY D035 747 M4773R"_ Mituna asked, Kurloz wasn't completely shocked that he didn't know about Slytherin being an 'evil' house.

"_The people of the house I am in aren't supposed to get along with anyone in the other house, but who gives a fuck? :o)"_

"_Y34 Y34 747 15 4 G00D W4Y TW0 PU7 17 WH0 G1V35 4 FUK"_ He said, before sending another message quickly. "_50RRY 1 N33D 7W0 G0 M3UL1N 15 54Y1NG 4 8UNCH 0F 3M84RR4551NG 5H17"_

"_See you then. :o) " _Kurloz said, placing his phone down on a small table near the end of his bed. He closed his eyes, man was he tired. No one ever told him how exhausting just going to class was.


End file.
